Little Miss Beauty Winner
by SinShu
Summary: just an outside story. as what it saids in the title


**Me: aw yea finally i get my laptop back from the cluches of my wicked brother. the one who was my age. We both just returned from our trip from Japan. and Hell Yea i am pooped. also gomen i couldn't update my other story but now i can. thanks for staying calm and stuff. here is a big hudge cookie YEA. _Hands the vewier a big cookie._**

**ME: om with the show fokes**

_Shikamaru's P.O.V_

'_Damn, why do I have to be here? This is just so troublesome. Yea troublesome. But this is part of the mission. And SHE was the only one of us who could actually sign up for this, and yet why do I get the feeling something bad is about to happen. After all there is only this part and'..gulp.. 'the swim suite part. Damn why couldn't have Sakura or Ino or even Tenten, one of those three could do this. NOT and I repeat Not the shy, timid, little Hyuuga Girl. And I mean Hyuuga Hinata.'_

_End of Shikamaru's P.O.V_

"Oi Shikamaru, are you all ready?" asked the annoyed hyperactive knucklehead Ninja.

"No, I am not Naruto. I still think that you should have gone instead of Hinata-san. At least you have a better chance of getting to the next round. Hell I don't even think Hinata-san has any talent." said Shikamaru. The mission that they were on consist of Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru. And the others. Which are Hyuuga Neji, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Akimichi Chouji, Sabaku no Kankuro, and Sabaku no Gaara.

Only Hinata was able to go, the rest of their friends had a emergency mission. To a land of rice patties. For some "Girl Time." So here is Hinata, with nine boys, scratch that nine MEN. At a beauty contest. Trying to win the grand prize. A life time, (all garneted) of

SAKE!

The boys were set up all over the place. Chouji was up in the rafters, Shino was one of many, secret judges. This way they would have a fair chance for Hinata to win. Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Kankuro were mix in with the crowed. Poor Hinata, she is up all alone, backstage with people that she doesn't know, and with people who don't like her.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen. The talent part of the competition is about to come to a close. So now, please give it up to are final contestant, the Hidden village's own little miss Hyuuga Hinata." said the announcer man. The crowed clapped, whistles and shouts of go "Hinata-chan", or "Go sexy" was herd in the pack of hungry, lustful wolves.

The lights went dim, all eyes were on her. "Ano...mina, I would like to dedicate this song too aall of my f..friends wwwho are hhere to nnight to help s..supportme tonight. Iis that o..ok?" '_ok just breath. Ok come on Hinata, you know that you can sing, but you can't sing in front of crowds. Come on just breath and think that you are with okaa-san. Or singing to Hanabi-san when she was little. Oh shit here is my cue.' _

"**She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
**

**Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my…" **

By the look in her teammate's eyes, none of them could ever picture Hinata singing. Especially having a voice of an angel.

"**Took me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did**"

Neji's eyes started to water. He remembered the times that he used to yell at her. Threaten her if she didn't leave him and his friends alone.

"**Took me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my**"

Kiba was already crying. He remembered the time when he first met Hinata. He was dared by his friends to kiss the odd girl in their class. He went up to her in the middle of recess and was going to kiss her, but she ran. Ran from the strange boy, who she has never met.

"**I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see**"

Shino remembered the first time he had seen Hinata. Right after he had gotten back from his trip with his father. They were out training him to become the next heir to the clan. She was the most beautiful girl that he has ever seen.

Naruto too remember the first time seeing Hinata when he first got back from training with ero-sensei. She wasn't the same little shy girl he remembered.

"**But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..."  
**

"**Took me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Took me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside til the morning light  
Oh my my my my**"

Shikamaru remembered the time when he had first seen little Hinata. They were only seven years old, and she was crying her eyes out. Ever sense then, she would go to him, whenever she needed to cry, or talk to someone about her problems. Then one faithful day, he ruined it. By out of the blue, he gave her one little innocent kiss. On the lips. Nothing fancy, but something to help take her mind off of Naruto. He Nara Shikamaru, had stolen Hyuuga Hinata's first kiss. The same kiss that she hoped that Naruto would be the first. Sense then, he just simply watched Hinata cry out her feelings by herself, as he just watch from afar.

"**A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee  
Took me back to the time we walked down the aisle**,"

Hinata used to talk about her future to Lee. He still remembers the first time she told him her wedding plans. After that, she would always ask him the same question. "Ne Lee-kun, if I don't ever find a husband, will you always be there for me?" that always made him blush. Even tho people thought that Sakura was his first love, actually the fair maiden Hinata was his first and still one true love.

"**Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Took me home were we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I.  
I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..."**

The crowed was loud. Everybody was balling. And Hinata is standing there, red. A brand new shade of red, a color only Hinata could reach. "Wow people. And I mean wow. I have never heard a person who can sing like an angel. Well since fair maidens Hana and Himeko." said the announcer man.

As all of the other contestants came out onto the stage. "Ok lades, now please wait and hear what our judges have to say." He said again. All six lades, including Hinata, lined up. 

Waiting for their review. Each judge gave a simple review to all six lades. "Ok mina, I have the results to this part of the computation. And the three finalists are, Yue Koshigaya, Tsunami Sin, and Hyuuga Hinata. Now please give a round of applause to our three finalists." The man had stepped out of the way so the audience could see the lucky young ladies.

The crowd was cheering all of them on, but what stood out the most was them chanting Hi..Na..Ta. over and over again, just by looking into the crowed, you could see how people were moved by Hinata singing. Then Shino stood up, "If you may Hyuuga-san, please would you kindly sing another song please" he asked. The other two girls were like this. "YES, she will defiantly sing another song. Right Hinata-chan?" asked Yue. "Sure." Was her reply. No stuttering at all which didn't surprise them.

As Hinata stood in the middle again, looking out into the crowed, she finally locked eyes with the one person she was hoping for.

"Again mina-san, I would like to dedicate this song to all of my friends, no my family. So please if I may."

"**If I live to be a hundred****  
****And never see the seven wonders****  
****That'll be all right****  
****If I don't make it to the big leagues****  
****If I never win a Grammy****  
****I'm gonna be just fine****  
****'Cause I know exactly who I am"**

Those words hit Gaara faster than we could say "I LOVE MACKENIZE BUSEY" lol. He remembered the one question she asked him on his birthday. "Who are you really?" no one has ever asked him who he was. And on that day, Hinata had made another boy fall in love with her.

"**I am Rosemary's granddaughter****  
****The spitting image of my father****  
****And when the day is done****  
****My momma's still my biggest fan****  
****Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy****  
****But I've got friends who love me****  
****And they know just where I stand****  
****It's all a part of me****  
****And that's who I am"**

Chouji stood there baffled. He knew that he was friends with Hinata, but never knew what actually to say to her. The first time he actually met the Hyuuga hires, was when he was five and she just turned five. He was crying because some of the other kids had called him fat and stuff like chubby boy, or fatzo. Stuff like that. But she was always teased by their class mates because of how scared she was. But on that faithful day, he had befriended a new friend. What she had done was given a can of whooped ass on the boys for calling him fat. Later on they had become friends. And a new crush had started.

"**So when I make big mistake****  
****When I fall flat on my face****  
****I know I'll be all right****  
****Should my tender heart be broken****  
****I will cry those teardrops knowin'****  
****I will be just fine****  
****'Cause nothin' changes who I am"**

Kankuro. He was the only one who had actually yelled and hurt the Hyuuga really hard. He only did it was because she had scared the crap out of him. Only by saying, "Hi Kankuro nii-chan" ever sense then, she has always called him "Kankuro nee-chan" but in some weird way, he actually likes it.

"**I am Rosemary's granddaughter****  
****The spitting image of my father****  
****And when the day is done****  
****My momma's still my biggest fan****  
****Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy****  
****But I've got friends who love me****  
****And they know just where I stand****  
****It's all a part of me****  
****And that's who I am"**

"**I'm a saint and I'm a sinner **flashes of Neji, Gaara,**  
****I'm a loser, I'm a winner** Naruto and Chouji, Shikamaru,**  
****I'm am steady and unstable** Kiba, Shino**  
****I am young but I'm able"** Rock Lee, Kankuro appeared in Hinata's mind.

"**I am Rosemary's granddaughter****  
****The spitting image of my father****  
****And when the day is done****  
****My momma's still my biggest fan****  
****Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy****  
****But I've got friends who love me****  
****And they know just where I stand****  
****It's all a part of me****  
****And that's who I am**

**I am Rosemary's granddaughter****  
****The spitting image of my father****  
****And when the day is done****  
****My momma's still my biggest fan****  
****Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy****  
****But I've got friends who love me****  
****And they know just where I stand****  
****It's all a part of me****  
****And that's who I am."**

Just by looking at Hinata you could see her wet and stained cheeks. She the Hyuuga Hires, loyal shinobi of Konoha, best friend to all. Hyuuga Hinata had cried her heart out in that song. And not just herself, but her friends too. "So Hinata, who exactly are your friends 

here tonight?" asked the announcer man. "Well my friends are kind, loyal, loving shinobi just like me. And I would like to name them off, but maybe if I did name them off, some of the other contestants would also like to name off their friends and family members here tonight too. If that's all right with you guys right?" she asked.

"Hell yea I would like to name off my bestest friend in the whole entire world. And she is Tsunami Sin." exclaimed Yue. She had the brightest smile on her face. And Tsunami had tears running down her face.

"And my bestest friend in the entire world is Yue Koshigaya." She replied.

"Aw," went the crowed. The two friends hugged each other like there is no tomarrow.

"Say Hinata-chan, who is your bestest friend?" asked Tsunami.

"Well, I don't have one best friend I have many. And they are not just friends, they are my family. My real family." she said.

"Wow, who are they?" ask Yue.

"My family members are Neji nii-chan, Kiba nii-chan, Shino nii-chan, Lee nii-chan, Chouji nii-chan, Shika nii-chan, Gaara nii-chan, Kankuro nee-chan, Naruto nee-chan. They are the only ones who could make it here tonight. But there is also Sakura nee-chan, Ino nee-chan, Tenten nee-chan, Temari nee-chan. And one family member who suddenly disappeared but will always be in our hearts forever Sasuke nii-chan. That is my family." Hinata said with a smile.

Everybody was crying, hearing what she had just said. Nine shadows had appeared on stage, behind the three girls. All lined up in a row. Started from Neji, to Kiba, to Shino, to Rock lee, to Chouji, to Shikamaru, to Naruto, to Gaara, and ending with Kankuro. Each one of them crying, but threw the tears you could see a smile. But no ordinary smile, a smile full of love.

And all together they said "We love you to Hinata-hime." Hinata's hands flew up to her mouth, chocking on her sobs, she ran to them. Crying into Neji's chest, she felt safe, happy, and most of all, she felt loved.

The crowd cheered for the happy group. Because they show what it means to be a family.

Off on the distance, there sat in a tree, the once heartthrob of Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke. He too was listening to Hinata's kind words. A few tears excepted from his eyes. Just befor he headed off. his words were a whisper in the wind.

"Thank you Hinata for all you have said. Keeping me in your heart after all these years. Thank you Hinata, thank you my hime."

With that he left off into the world unknown, hope to one day return to his home, his family.

**Back in Konoha **

"Pardon my intrusion, but Lady Tsunade we have a problem!" exclaimed Shizune.

"What is it Shizune. Can't you see I am waiting for Shikamaru and his team to return with the prize." said a very annoyed Tsunade. "That's what I need to tell you. Shikamaru and the other men have come back from the mission you had them on a few weeks ago. Have returned from that mission, not this one." she said.

There struck horror in the Hokage's eyes. "What do you mean? So the team that I sent Hyuuga Hinata on is with a team full of what, missing nin?" she said with a flaming background in the background.

Shizune stood there with a sweatmark, size of a house. "Not exactly, they are the same men, just a clone of some sort. Hyuuga Neji said that Uzumaki Naruto dropped a bottle of some sort and made a clone of them. They all have the same memories, but they are the ones that you have sent on the mission instead of the originals." explained the very tired Shizune.

"Oh, is that all. Oh well. At least I still get my sake in the end." Chirped the very happy Hokage. For she now has instead of nine male shinobi, she has eighteen male shinobi. What a weird, weird day this has been.

**Somewhere else**

"Oi Ino-pig, do you think it's ok to leave Hinata-chan like that. I mean WE ALL NEEDED THIS vacation, but I still fill like we forgot something?" said Sakura.

"Yea its ok, Lady Tsunade said she was needed else wear. And besides, when we get home, we will get to show off our new look, right girls?" said Ino

Temari and Tenten nodded in response.

As the four girls were talking, the T.V came on. "And on other news, "The Little Miss Beauty Pageant" has come to a close because of a land slide by two of its contestants dropping out, the new little miss beauty is Konoha's own little miss Hyuuga Hinata. With her breath taking Voice had moved the crowd so, along with the perfect body of an angel. But what had moved the judges so was the heart pounding speech that she gave of her family. Here is what she had said. . "So Hinata, who exactly are your friends here tonight?" asked the announcer man.

"Well my friends are kind, loyal, loving shinobi just like me. And I would like to name them off, but maybe if I did name them off, some of the other contestants would also like to name off their friends and family members here tonight too. If that's all right with you guys right?" she asked.

"Hell yea I would like to name off my bestest friend in the whole entire world. And she is Tsunami Sin." exclaimed Yue. She had the brightest smile on her face. And Tsunami had tears running down her face.

"And my bestest friend in the entire world is Yue Koshigaya." She replied.

"Aw," went the crowed. The two friends hugged each other like there is no tomarrow.

"Say Hinata-chan, who is your bestest friend?" asked Tsunami.

"Well, I don't have one best friend I have many. And they are not just friends, they are my family. My real family." she said.

"Wow, who are they?" ask Yue.

"My family members are Neji nii-chan, Kiba nii-chan, Shino nii-chan, Lee nii-chan, Chouji nii-chan, Shika nii-chan, Gaara nii-chan, Kankuro nee-chan, Naruto nee-chan. They are the only ones who could make it here tonight. But there is also Sakura nee-chan, Ino nee-chan, Tenten nee-chan, Temari nee-chan. And one family member who suddenly disappeared but will always be in our hearts forever Sasuke nii-chan. That is my family." Hinata said with a smile.

Everybody was crying, hearing what she had just said. Nine shadows had appeared on stage, behind the three girls. All lined up in a row. Started from Neji, to Kiba, to Shino, to Rock lee, to Chouji, to Shikamaru, to Naruto, to Gaara, and ending with Kankuro. Each one of them crying, but threw the tears you could see a smile. But no ordinary smile, a smile full of love.

And all together they said "We love you to Hinata-hime." Hinata's hands flew up to her mouth, chocking on her sobs, she ran to them. Crying into Neji's chest, she felt safe, happy, and most of all, she felt loved.

The crowd cheered for the happy group. Because they show what it means to be a family." So that's what it means to be a family. Stay tune to see what's next. I'm Toshiba Nimbi. Here on best on the Northwest." Said the lady on the T.V

All four girls were shocked. "D..did you just see what I see?" asked Tenten .

"Oh Yea." Was the replay the other three girls gave.

In that split second, all four girls were off like a herd of turtles. And in the back ground you could hear the voices of the girls…"HYUUGA HINATA YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN WE GET HOME!!"

* * *

**ME: Wow i just kept the juices flowing threw me. **

**Shikamaru: SinShu doesn't own Naruto in any sort of way and neather of any of the songs. the first stong is Mary's song (Oh my my my) by Taylor Swift, and the second song is Who Am I by Jessica Andrews. (I'm from the country and i like it that way!!)**

* * *


End file.
